Yami Bakura vs The Dragon Machine
by Authoress formerly knownas Liz
Summary: Yami Bakura takes a trip to a store and runs into a putaquarterinmeandgetatoy machine! Insanity ensues! R&R Please!


Yami Bakura vs. The Dragon Machine  
  
By Liz  
  
MWAHAHAHA!!  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh duh now READ!  
  
*****  
  
It was a lovely day outside of the plaza in Domino. The sky was clear, the birds were chirping. Everything seemed to be going right. The owner of the Bashas' that had recently been moved to Japan was opening his store like he did everyday. He was not expecting many customers because it was early on a weekday morning.  
  
The owner smiled to himself. "Today is going to be a great day!"  
  
Little by little, people began filing into the store buying their everyday needs. One person however, was only there to cause trouble.  
  
"Mwahahaha!" The spirit of the Millennium Ring cackled. Here stood Yami Bakura, or as many people called him "Bakura", laughing his head off at what, or who, he was going to torment next.  
  
Bakura strolled along the aisles of the store, looking at the things he could possibly steal. This was new territory for him since the store he recently did "business" with was mysteriously closed.  
  
He walked by the ice cream isle and took out a gallon of chocolate ice cream. He opened the container, took out the spoon he brought, and began eating what was inside. As he walked around the store, ice cream in tow, he received many stares.  
  
"Where are that boy's parents?" One lady questioned.  
  
"I don't know, but he looks like trouble." The other lady answered. The two ladies walked as fast as they could away from the spirit, fearing for their lives.  
  
"Mortals." Bakura hissed. He took another spoonful of his ice cream. "They don't know anything."  
  
Bakura walked past many people, all of which could not believe what he was doing.  
  
"Doesn't he have to pay for that before he eats it?"  
  
Bakura glared at all the customers. "Silence!" He shouted. The customers fled. Bakura smirked to himself.  
  
Upon arriving to the exit of the store, Bakura noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a tiny machine that you put quarters into and a toy would pop out. Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Hmm..." He thought. He took out a quarter and placed it into the machine. He turned the knob and waited for something to happen.  
  
At the bottom of the machine, a little ball came out. "Eh?" Bakura said. He picked it up and opened it. Inside was a small necklace with a dragon on it.  
  
"Cool!" Bakura said. He put it on and began to leave the store. But, something was stopping him.  
  
It was the dragon machine.  
  
"Oh..." It said. "You don't want to leave."  
  
Bakura turned around. "Who said that!?"  
  
"Me." It responded.  
  
Bakura spun around. "I don't see anyone!"  
  
"That's cause I'm not a person. I am The Dragon Machine."  
  
Bakura stared at the thing that he just bought the necklace from. "How can it be you talking?" He said. "Machines don't talk."  
  
"People also don't live in gold items."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know all about you Bakura." The Dragon Machine said. "I know that you live in that necklace around your neck."  
  
Bakura grew angry. "Lies!" He pointed at the machine. "You LIE!"  
  
A customer walked through the door and stared at Bakura. "Umm...buddy? Do you need help?"  
  
"Yes! This thing! It won't let me leave!" Bakura pointed again at the machine. "Go ahead! Hehehe! Go ahead and tell him! Talk to him like you do to me! HAHAHA!"  
  
The Dragon Machine stayed silent.  
  
The customer slowly began walking away. When he got far enough, he ran as fast as he could from Bakura.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Bakura. Trying to sell me out like that."  
  
"STOP IT!" Bakura shouted.  
  
"Come on, Bakura! You know you want to buy another necklace..."  
  
"I do not." Bakura crossed his arms.  
  
"Yes you do. Come on. I have tons more. You just need another quarter..."  
  
Bakura turned his back to the machine. "No."  
  
"Come on. You know you want to. You can't resist it."  
  
Bakura turned back around. He knew he wanted another necklace. He wanted all the necklaces. He thought they were all cool. But, he wasn't going to waste his money on some cheap plastic necklace. He had better things to do with his money.  
  
"I bet you do have better things to do with your money."  
  
"AHHH!" Bakura jumped. "YOU CAN READ MINDS!?"  
  
"Yes, I can." The Dragon Machine said with the impression that he was smirking. "Now, buy another necklace!"  
  
"FINE!" Bakura put another quarter into the machine. "There." He said. "I bought another one."  
  
"Very good Bakura." It said. "More."  
  
"MORE!?" Bakura shouted. "I DON'T WANT ANOTHER ONE!" He ran away from the machine. But since it wouldn't let him leave, he had no choice but to run back into the store.  
  
"Why must it torture me!?" Bakura thought aloud, receiving even more stares. "I have to find a way out of here."  
  
Shortly after he began walking again, he discovered a second exit. "Nyahaha!" He ran over to the door and was about to leave when:  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"AHH!" Bakura screamed. He turned around so fast that he tripped over his own feet, sending him crashing to the ground. "Ow..."  
  
The Dragon Machine laughed. "You thought you could get away from me, didn't you?"  
  
Bakura looked up. "You!? How did YOU get here!? You're supposed to be at the other door!!!"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
Bakura couldn't take it anymore. "AHH! FINE! I'll buy ANOTHER stupid necklace!"  
  
He reached into his pocket to get another quarter, but soon realized that he didn't have anymore.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
The Dragon Machine let out a sigh. "I'm not letting you leave until you buy another necklace."  
  
Bakura began shaking. 'NO!' He thought. 'I will not let him scare me!'  
  
"So I scare you huh?"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Bakura got up and ran to the back of the store. On the way, he ran into a familiar face.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going! Wait? Bakura!?"  
  
"Huh?" Bakura looked up. "PHARAOH!"  
  
Yami sighed. "What are you doing here Bakura? On a stealing spree again I see."  
  
"Pharaoh, you gotta help me. It's after me!"  
  
Yami crossed his arms. "Help you with what, may I ask?"  
  
Bakura pointed a shaky finger towards the exit. "It...it...THE DRAGON MACHINE!"  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow at the spirit. "The what?"  
  
"The Dragon Machine! It's making me buy dragon necklaces! It won't let me leave!" Bakura held out the necklaces for the former pharaoh to view.  
  
Yami smirked. "I see, Bakura." He patted Bakura on the shoulder. "Well, I hope you solve your problem with the...ahem... 'Dragon Machine' soon." He chuckled.  
  
"This isn't funny! It's true! I swear to Ra it's true!" Bakura screamed.  
  
Yami looked at him strangely. Obviously not believing the white-haired teen. "Sure Bakura." He dug around in his pocket. "Here's a quarter. Go buy another one and maybe it'll let you leave...."  
  
"Yes! See! You understand!"  
  
"Umm...sure Bakura." He handed the money to Bakura and walked away as fast as he could.  
  
Bakura grabbed the quarter and kissed it. "Thank you thank you thank you!" He ran off in the direction of the machine.  
  
"Here I have your money now let me leave!"  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk." The Dragon Machine said. "And here I thought we were becoming friends."  
  
"SHUT UP! I will NEVER be your friend!" Bakura shouted. "Here!" He bought another necklace. "Now let me leave."  
  
"More."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Bakura was furious now. "Look. I bought four already! Can't I leave!?"  
  
"Four is not a sufficient amount."  
  
"..." Bakura couldn't take it any longer. "You can't keep me here!" He yelled. He ran up to the door and tried running out it.  
  
"Shame on you Bakura. You know better than that."  
  
Bakura ran smack into an invisible wall. "What the...?" He pounded on the wall. "HEY!"  
  
Bakura watched as an unsuspecting customer came walking up to the invisible wall. "Hey! You! Watch...eh!?" The customer walked right through the wall.  
  
"GASP" Bakura said. "NOT FAIR!"  
  
"Life's not fair." The Dragon Machine stated. "Now, buy another one."  
  
"NO." Bakura protested. "I will not buy another one! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"When you reach a certain amount of necklaces purchased, I will set you free."  
  
This intrigued Bakura. "Hmm..." He thought. "Wait a minute, how do I know you're not tricking me again?"  
  
"This is not a joke." It said in a deadpan tone. The Dragon Machine sounded like it was trustworthy...sort of.  
  
"Hehe. This better not be a joke...hahaha! Yes YES now JOKE HAHAHAHAHA!" Bakura ran to the back of the store. "Must...find...QUARTERS! Must buy the NECKLACES!"  
  
"That poor child!" said some lady mopping the floor. "I hope he'll be okay."  
  
Bakura walked up to the lady with the mop. "Can I have a QUARTER!? HEHEHEHE!"  
  
The lady just smacked him with the mop. "No!" She screamed. But that didn't stop Bakura. He grabbed her purse and ran back to the machine.  
  
"Here! Here's a credit card! LET ME GO!"  
  
"I commend you on your efforts, little Bakura, but I have no use for a credit card."  
  
"Fine." Bakura smirked. He ran to the back of the store yet again. He slid into aisle 14, the toy aisle, and grabbed a baseball bat. He started swinging at random things all across the store, trying to let out some of his anger.  
  
"Clean up on aisle 1....aisle 2...aisle 3...oh hell. CLEAN UP THE WHOLE DAMN STORE!" The intercom blared.  
  
"NYAHAHAHA!!" Bakura screamed. He finally lost it. He ran up to The Dragon Machine and pointed the baseball bat directly at it.  
  
"Bakura? What are you doing with that?" It said.  
  
"You will let me out HAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Okay, Bakura. Put the bat down. Let's talk this out reasonably. I'm sure we ca..."  
  
SMASH!  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Bakura screamed as he ran out of the store. "I'M FREE!!! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
The owner walked up to the remains of the Dragon Machine. He sighed as an employee walked up behind him.  
  
"Sir?" The employee said.  
  
The owner sighed again. "That's the twentieth Dragon Machine we lost this week."  
  
******  
  
Liz: HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Bakura: *curled into a little ball in a corner* SAVE ME!  
  
Liz: -_-;; *throws a dragon necklace at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Liz: Hehe  
  
Alrighty. The story behind the "Dragon Machine". Me and my sister (Mellanie) were walking in the plaza near our house. We went inside the Bashas' store and looked around. As we were leaving, we saw a bunch of those quarter machines. One of them sold really cool dragon necklaces. So, my sister insisted that we buy some. And we bought 7 of them. Each costing 50 cents each. (That was MY money -_-;;) Anyways, we went back to the plaza later that day cause my sister had her Bass Clarinet lesson (there's a music store by there) and me and my mom went into Bashas'. I told my mom about the dragon machine and that's where this quote came from:  
  
Me: Mellanie is obsessed with that dragon machine...  
  
Mom: Mmhmm...  
  
Me: Yeah...I'm gunna write a story about the dragon machine...  
  
Mellanie also told me to buy ANOTHER necklace for her making a total of 8 necklaces.  
  
Liz: -_-;; I have a demented family.  
  
Bakura: *running around* IT'S AFTER ME!!  
  
Liz: -_-;; Well, I hope you liked my demented story. Please review! Oh! And I have a pic of the dragon necklaces on my website ^_~ Go check it out. But...REVIEW FIRST!! hehe 


End file.
